


Astérix et le Pari des Dieux

by Ploum



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Gen, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Parfois le peuple doit souffrir pour le divertissement de leurs dieux.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asterix and the Bet of The Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286560) by CrazyBeaver. 



Aujourd'hui, notre histoire ne commencera pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait alors de nombreux dieux différents extrêmement fermés au peuple, et le peuple dépendait énormément de la volonté des dieux. Donc, quelque part en Olympe…

« Et je dis que ton peuple ne peut rien faire ! » dit le tonitruant Jupiter. « Et mes Romains sont de vrais guerriers ! Forts, endurants, ils peuvent survivre à tout défi ! »

« Mes Gaulois sont braves et intelligents », rétorqua son compagnon, le dieu Gaulois Toutatis. « Ils peuvent réussir toutes les épreuves ! »

« Oh, ne sois pas ridicule ! Toutes les épreuves, dis-tu ? » Jupiter agita la main. « Parfois le sort peut envoyer des obstacles invincibles… »

« Veux-tu parier ? » Toutatis était déjà en colère.

« Oh, comme c'est intéressant », s'immisça Zeus qui les regardait depuis un moment. « J'aime l'idée d'un pari ! Et je peux en être le juge ! »

« Toi ? » dit Toutatis d'un ton moqueur. « Est-ce une blague ? Je sais que tu seras du côté de Jupiter ! Si je ne pouvais pas vous voir tous les deux maintenant, je penserais que vous êtes le même type avec deux noms différents ! »

« Arrête ça ! » s'écrièrent Zeus et Jupiter en même temps.

« Alors, tu ne veux pas parier ? » continua Jupiter, un peu calmé. « As-tu… peur de perdre ? »

« Moi ? Avoir peur ? Jamais ! » s'exclama Toutatis.

« Ok alors », dit Jupiter, « voici les conditions : tu choisis un de tes Gaulois et tu arrêtes de le protéger. S'il parvient à surmonter tous les obstacles et vit jusqu'à lundi midi, j'avouerai ma défaite. »

« Tu penses qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas survivre sans mon aide ? » Toutatis rit.

« Précisément. » Jupiter avait déjà deux ou trois idées.

« Bien, tope-là, alors ! » dit Toutatis. Il savait déjà quel gaulois choisir…


	2. Chapitre 1

Il faisait nuit noire dans le petit village gaulois que nous connaissons si bien. Tous les gaulois dormaient paisiblement dans leurs huttes.

Astérix ne faisait pas exception. Cependant, il faisait un rêve très étrange en cet instant…

_Le petit gaulois était assis sur un rocher lorsqu'un homme sans envergure se présenta à lui._

_« Ecoute, Astérix », dit-il. « Je sais que tu ne me reconnais pas mais je suis Toutatis, un de tes dieux. Je fais un pari avec Jupiter alors je dois arrêter de te protéger pendant un moment. C'était gentil de la part de Zeus de se proposer comme juge, au fait. C'est un type bien, je ne devrais pas l'offenser… Mais cela ne signifie rien pour toi, bien sûr. Je dois gagner, et tu dois donner le meilleur de toi-même pour cela. Compris ? Bien ! Et maintenant je dois m'en aller! »_

_Et le curieux homme bavard disparut, ne laissant pas Astérix dire un mot._

La première pensée d'Astérix lorsqu'il se leva fut « Quel rêve étrange ! ». Il gloussait toujours doucement lorsqu'il quitta sa hutte. Le matin était ensoleillé. Ça allait être une magnifique journée.

xoxo

Jupiter souriait avec joie. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de parier à moins qu'il ne fût certain de sa victoire. Et à présent il était plus que certain. Il ne pouvait rien faire à ce gaulois qui était désormais un cas spécial. Cependant, quelques-uns des autres gaulois – curieusement, ce sortilège ne fonctionnait pas sur tous – connaitraient bientôt les effets de sa combine…

xoxo

Astérix se tenait debout sur le pas de sa porte, se demandant s'il allait balayer maintenant ou s'il reporterait cela à plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit épouvantable. C'était comme si quelqu'un envoyait des pilotis droit dans son cerveau.

« Assurancetourix ! » retentit la voix de Cétautomatix. « C'est au-delà de tout bon sens ! »

« Barbare ! » grogna Assurancetourix de sa manière habituelle. « C'est mon nouvel « Ode à l'Aurore » ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! » répliqua le forgeron. « Va chanter tes odes ailleurs ou tu ne verras pas le crépuscule, pour ne pas dire l'aube prochain ! »

Assurancetourix prit sa lyre, descendit de l'arbre où se trouvait sa hutte et se dirigea vers la forêt. _Personne ne me dérangera là-bas_ , pensa-t-il.

Astérix secoua juste la tête – de telles disputes étaient arrivées si souvent déjà, et rien n'avait encore changé. Cependant, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment à présent. Et la raison en était ce stupide rêve !

Les pensées d'Astérix furent interrompues lorsqu'Obélix s'approcha, suivi de son petit Idéfix.

« Bonjour Astérix », dit gaiement le gaulois enveloppé.

« Salut Obélix », répondit le petit guerrier. « Allons-nous chasser aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai juste besoin d'aller à ma carrière d'abord. Je dois livrer un couple de menhirs à Abraracourcix. »

« Ok. » Astérix hocha la tête. Alors il aurait le temps de passer le balai… Il était en train de réaliser cette tâche ménagère lorsque Bonnemine vint vers lui.

« Bonjour ! » le salua-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce si silencieux ici ? Où sont les chansons d'Assurancetourix ? »

« Tu vois », commença Astérix. Il n'était pas bavard du tout mais c'était si agréable de se distraire un peu. « Comme d'habitude, Cétautomatix – »

« Aha ! » s'écria une voix brusque. « Je vous ai tous les deux à présent ! »

Astérix et Bonnemine tournèrent leurs visages presque simultanément pour voir un Abraracourcix indigné.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Astérix ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Bonnemine semblait être dans le même état que lui.

« Et ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! » hurla le chef. « Je vous ai vu roucouler ici ! Je n'accepterai pas de trahison de la part de ma famille ! »

« QUOI ? Mais… », commencèrent à protester Astérix et Bonnemine. _Comment peut-il penser de telles choses ?_ Astérix se sentit extrêmement insulté.

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! » Abraracourcix devint rouge de rage. « Astérix ! Tu es condamné à la peine capitale – tu es banni ! Dégage, maintenant ! »

Entendant le bruit, presque tous les villageois, y compris Panoramix, se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Obélix n'était nulle part en vue, cependant – il n'avait probablement pas entendu les cris de sa carrière. Astérix devait obéir à la volonté du chef, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était traité de la sorte. C'était dommage qu'il ne lui reste plus de potion magique. En tout cas, il se sentait soulagé de savoir qu'il avait au moins son épée avec lui.

« Es-tu _réellement_ innocent ? » demanda sévèrement Panoramix tandis qu'Astérix passait devant lui.

En réponse, le condamné lui décocha un regard qui rendit le druide silencieux pour la première fois.

« C'est étrange, alors… une sorte d'illusion, ou autre chose », marmonna Panoramix. « Laisse-moi te donner un conseil : ne t'éloigne pas du village, cela devrait bientôt passer. Je suis désolé, je n'ai plus de potion magique, alors sois prudent. »

Alors, Astérix fut banni du village… encore. Seulement, l'espoir de rentrer n'avait jamais semblé aussi fantomatique avant. Dans son âme, se mêlaient des sentiments d'insulte, de colère à l'encontre du chef, ainsi qu'une certaine perplexité : la situation entière était vraiment bizarre. Il quitta le village et se dirigea vers la forêt avec désarroi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Jupiter avait gagné : tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Mais la partie la plus intéressante était encore à venir…

xoxo

Astérix était assis sur un arbre tombé dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais c'était définitivement l'après-midi. Son humeur était sombre. Pourquoi, après tout le bien qu'il avait apporté au village et à ses habitants, après tous les dangers auxquels il avait été confronté, pourquoi l'avaient-ils encore suspecté de choses aussi basses ? Il se souvenait lorsqu'il avait été soupçonné d'avoir un fils bâtard… parfois c'était autre chose… Leur avait-il déjà donné une occasion de penser ainsi ?... Il ne le remarqua pas mais il s'endormit de nouveau.

_Il revit l'homme étrange qui s'était lui-même appelé Toutatis._

_« Alors tu me crois maintenant ? » lui demanda l'homme._

_Astérix hocha timidement la tête._

_« Vous avez dit avoir fait un pari à cause duquel je suis laissé sans votre protection. Et que suis-_ _je_ _supposé faire ? »_

_« Oh, juste vivre jusqu'à lundi midi. » Toutatis agita la main. « Je vois que tu es à présent troublé. Tu dois t'en sortir tout seul, je ne peux pas t'aider. Bien sûr, Abraracourcix se comporte de façon étrange, mais cela va bientôt se terminer. Ok, je dois y aller maintenant ! N'oublie pas que je ne peux pas perdre ! Compris ? Bien ! »_

_L'homme bavard disparut et Astérix se réveilla._

Il se réveilla tandis qu'une voix très familière l'appelait par son nom. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Obélix l'approcher. Son fidèle chien Idéfix marchait derrière son maitre.

Astérix pouvait à peine retenir ses larmes – c'était comme si l'amitié d'Obélix était la seule chose qu'on lui laissait.

« Enfin, je t'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Obélix. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui est en train de se produire au village. Après t'avoir banni, le chef est rentré chez lui et est tombé dans son lit. Il dort toujours, personne ne parvient à le réveiller… »

« Penses-tu que je pourrais rentrer ? » lui demanda faiblement Astérix.

« Je ne sais pas », lui répondit son ami. « Je ne crois pas que… que tu sois coupable, mais différentes rumeurs courent dans le village… A chaque fois que Bonnemine marche dans la rue, il y a des murmures derrières son dos… »

Astérix secoua la tête et marqua une pause pendant un moment.

« Obélix, je ne peux tout simplement pas trouver de mots pour te remercier d'être avec moi », dit-il gravement, offrant sa main pour une poignée.

Et à ce moment-là, quelque chose de curieux se produisit. Astérix vit une lueur étrange et maléfique dans les yeux d'Obélix et il tenta instinctivement de reculer mais c'était trop tard – Obélix saisit sa main dans une prise mortelle et la tourna brutalement. La vision d'Astérix devint noire un moment, à cause de la douleur ou du choc ou, peut-être, des deux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria le petit gaulois.

Sa voix fut suivie d'un soudain aboiement d'Idéfix – le chien était choqué par le comportement de son maitre.

« Je te hais », siffla Obélix d'une voix étrange et basse, tenant toujours la main d'Astérix. « Tu as toujours été le plus malin, et j'ai toujours été considéré comme un idiot ! Tout le monde pense comme cela, même toi ! »

Astérix ne pouvait y croire. Son meilleur ami le haïssait ! Cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Et il semblait être sur le point de le tuer…

Obélix le souleva au-dessus de sa tête. _Je serais chanceux si je vis jusqu'à ce soir, sans parler de lundi…_ , pensa Astérix. Mais à cet instant, Idéfix décida de passer à l'action et mordit la jambe d'Obélix. Ce dernier fut distrait de ses intentions et jeta Astérix – évidemment pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait escompté – et partit au village sans se retourner, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le petit chien blanc courut vers Astérix qui était couché sous un arbre, respirant bruyamment et essayant de ne pas perdre connaissance.

xoxo

Obélix était rentré chez lui. Sa tête était absolument vide, il semblait rêvasser. Il pénétra dans sa hutte, se coucha sur son lit et ronfla bruyamment.

xoxo

Dans l'Olympe, les dieux se querellaient une nouvelle fois.

« Jupiter n'a pas joué selon les règles ! » cria Toutatis. « Il a monté tous les gaulois contre Astérix ! »

« Je suis désolé. » Jupiter sourit d'un air suffisant. « C'est juste que nous n'avions pas de règle nous clarifiant de ne pas nous immiscer du tout. »

« Et maintenant c'est le cas ! » dit sévèrement Zeus. « Le gaulois doit affronter son propre sort. Et ses compagnons reviendront à la normale dans la matinée. »

« Alors, maintenant que Jupiter a réduit les règles à néant », commença Toutatis, « puis-je aider un peu ce gaulois ? Laisse-moi au moins guérir son bras – ce sera trop difficile pour lui d'agir avec sa seule main gauche… »

« Non ! » l'interrompit Zeus. « Nous n'interviendrons pas plus. C'est comme ça. »

Jupiter eut un sourire narquois, enchanté. Toutatis roula des yeux, impuissant – il avait su que cela se passerait comme ça ! Zeus _était_ du côté de Jupiter…


	4. Chapitre 3

Astérix se leva lentement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui coûterait autant d'efforts. Idéfix gémit à proximité. Le bras droit du gaulois gonflait et lui faisait terriblement mal à chaque mouvement. Le coude paraissait laid – évidemment, les os n'étaient plus connectés les uns aux autres, et seule la peau les gardait ensemble. Le bras avait besoin d'être bandé mais il n'y avait pas d'opportunités pour cela.

Astérix escalada un gros menhir – il avait dû rester là après un des lancers d'Obélix – et essaya de s'y asseoir aussi confortablement que possible, caressant machinalement la tête d'Idéfix. De là, il pouvait voir le village au coucher du soleil. Dans sa tête une étrange pensée surgit, comme s'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, mais il la fit partir.

Mais la principale pensée d'Astérix était, bien sûr, pour Obélix. Pouvait-il lui avoir caché une telle rage secrète durant toutes ces années ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble… C'était tout simplement impossible. Ou… pourquoi pas ? Astérix était-il un si mauvais ami pour avoir blessé Obélix tant de fois sans même le remarquer ? Ils s'étaient parfois disputés mais ils avaient toujours fait la paix ensuite ils étaient inséparables. Astérix n'avait jamais considéré Obélix comme un idiot. Son ami enveloppé avait juste besoin de temps pour comprendre les choses mais il n'était pas l'imbécile que beaucoup d'autres voyaient en lui. Non, Astérix n'avait jamais pensé comme les autres, et Obélix le savait.

Alors son seul espoir était qu'une sorte de magie ou autre chose en était responsable. Si c'était le cas, cela devrait bientôt lui passer.

« Idéfix », dit Astérix au petit chien qui gémissait toujours et le câlinait. « Retourne au village. Tu devrais être avec Obélix. Quelque chose ne va pas chez lui… »

En réponse, le chien se contenta de renifler, gémit encore et câlina le gaulois tendu. Astérix ne dit rien. Il était heureux qu'il y ait au moins une âme vivante qui ne le quittait pas. Il lui semblait que le monde entier était contre lui à présent.

Quelques temps plus tard, lorsque la nuit tomba, le menhir était devenu froid et Astérix et Idéfix descendirent. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils s'endormirent sous un gros arbre.

Mais ils ne dormirent pas longtemps – bientôt ils se réveillèrent à cause d'un bruit : quelqu'un approchait…

xoxo

Trois bandits conduisaient une charrette avec de nombreux sacs contenant leur butin.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû pénétrer dans cette forêt », dit Dirtus, un bandit petit et mince. « Ils disent qu'il y a un village gaulois quelque part ici. Même César et son armée n'ont pas réussi à le conquérir, depuis si longtemps déjà. »

« Oh, ferme-là ! » répondit Limpus. Il était en quelque sorte le leader du groupe. « Tu as tout simplement entendu trop d'histoires des anciens soldats romains ! Et maintenant tu es effrayé par ces gaulois ! En plus, c'est la nuit maintenant, et ces gaulois sont bien endormis ! »

Le troisième bandit, Hoarsus, garda le silence. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup mais était irremplaçable durant les combats. Il était le plus fort des trois.

xoxo

La première chose qu'Astérix sentit lorsqu'il se réveilla fut la douleur dans son bras. Il semblait sans vie et étranger à lui ; le coude lui faisait très mal. Le gaulois se leva précautionneusement et écouta, étudiant l'obscurité. Idéfix gronda prudemment à son côté. Finalement, une charrette conduite par deux chevaux apparut de derrière les arbres. Les personnes à l'intérieur remarquèrent Astérix en premier, il n'était donc pas utile de se cacher ou de s'enfuir. Juste au cas où, il tira son épée de son fourreau. Ce serait difficile de se battre avec une seule main mais ce serait sa seule chance.

« Regarde, Dirtus », dit Limpus. « Un gaulois ! Maintenant tu verras qu'ils sont pareils que le reste des gens. Viens, Hoarsus ! »

A l'entente de l'ordre, Hoarsus prit son arme et sauta hors de la charrette. Astérix se tint prêt au combat. Idéfix grogna bruyamment mais cela n'effraya en rien Hoarsus. La bataille fut sévère. Il y eut même des étincelles lorsque les lames se touchèrent, et le tintement était étourdissant. Astérix repoussa toutes les attaques mais il sentait déjà qu'il perdait ses forces. Idéfix essayait d'aider le gaulois d'une vieille manière – il mordit la jambe d'Hoarsus. Mais cela ne donna pas le résultat que le chien espérait – le bandit le lança juste plus loin.

« Cours jusqu'au village ! » cria Astérix et ajouta en pensée : _J'espère qu'Obélix et les autres vont bien._ Cette fois Idéfix obéit.

Astérix ne savait pas combien de temps il serait encore capable de tenir, tandis qu'il s'affaiblissait à chaque instant. Soudain il entendit un étrange bruit au-dessus de sa tête. _C'est un autre bandit qui va attaquer depuis l'arbre ?_ Le gaulois savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il avait besoin de vérifier. Astérix choisit un moment, leva les yeux et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Mais le choc ne dura pas longtemps – au même moment l'épée d'Hoarsus empala son épaule. Astérix glapit brièvement et s'effondra.

« Tu vois, Dirtus. » Limpus eut un sourire de satisfaction. « Ils sont juste comme les autres ! Alors, Hoarsus, est-il mort ? »

Hoarsus se pencha sur Astérix.

« Il respire », croassa-t-il. « Je le tue ? »

Limpus réfléchit.

« Non », dit-il. « J'ai une meilleure idée. Si nous le livrons au prochain camp romain comme prisonnier, nous obtiendrons de l'argent pour lui. Allons-y, mets-le dans la charrette ! »

xoxo

Idéfix courait vers le village, aboyant bruyamment. Il devait tous les réveiller ! Cependant, le village resta silencieux. Idéfix courut jusque dans la hutte d'Obélix, sauta sur le lit de son maitre et aboya juste dans son oreille. Rien. Le chien courut autour du village pendant un moment puis décida de retourner dans la forêt. Il revint à l'endroit où il avait laissé Astérix mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il rentra au village à l'aube, lorsque les coqs commencèrent à chanter.


	5. Chapitre 4

Les bandits étaient déjà sortis de la forêt et se dirigeaient désormais vers le camp romain. Dirtus fixait le gaulois couché, comme si ce dernier pouvait sauter sur ses pieds et réduire les bandits en pièces à tout instant.

« Limpus ! » dit soudain Hoarsus. « Nous ne pouvons pas l'amener au camp. Si Dirtus est aussi effrayé par lui, les romains le seront deux fois plus. Ils auront peut-être peur de rencontrer ces 'indomptables' gaulois. »

« Tu marques un point », dit Limpus, surpris par l'éloquence de son compagnon. « Mais qu'allons-nous faire, alors ? »

« Laisse-le là ! » suggéra calmement Dirtus. « Puis nous irons à Rome, au cirque, comme nous l'avions prévu… »

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama Limpus. « Le cirque ! Apportons-le là-bas, qu'il prenne part aux jeux ! »

« Es-tu fou ? » fit Hoarsus. « Regarde-le : il respire à peine. Comment est-il supposé prendre part à ces jeux ? »

« Précisément ! » répliqua Limpus. « A Rome ils savent qu'il est l'un des imbattables gaulois. Et maintenant il n'aura aucune chance de gagner ! L'invincible sera vaincu ! Et nous obtiendrons peut-être une récompense… Entendu, alors ! Nous allons à Rome ! »

xoxo

Abraracourcix se réveilla à l'aube. Sa femme se réveilla en même temps à côté de lui.

« Quel rêve étrange j'ai fait ! » le chef gloussa doucement. « Comme si je bannirais Astérix pour – »

Le regard de Bonnemine ne le laissa pas finir.

« Tu veux dire qu'à présent cela te semble n'être qu'un rêve ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Cela s'est _véritablement_ passé ! Comme diable as-tu eu une telle idée folle?! »

« Je… je ne sais pas… », commença à s'excuser Abraracourcix. « Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Dis-le à Astérix », l'interrompit Bonnemine. « Mais tout d'abord, nous devons le faire revenir au village. »

xoxo

Obélix ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Droit devant lui, une étincelle de colère brillant dans ses yeux, était assis Idéfix.

« Salut, petit copain », dit doucement le gaulois. « Quel rêve ! J'ai rêvé qu'Astérix était banni, nous nous sommes disputés et je – »

Idéfix ne le laissa pas continuer et hurla bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Obélix, se levant de son lit lorsque soudain il sentit une douleur dans sa jambe. Il regarda en sa direction et eut le souffle coupé ; il y avait une morsure là. « Alors ce n'était pas… un… rêve ? » En réponse Idéfix aboya bruyamment. Obélix se glaça de l'intérieur. « Vite ! Nous devons trouver Astérix ! C'est terrible ! Terrible !... »

Et le gaulois et son chien sortirent en courant de sa hutte et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Sur le chemin, ils furent suivis par Abraracourcix, Cétautomatix, Ordralphabétix et beaucoup d'autres.

Idéfix mena les gaulois à l'endroit où il avait laissé Astérix cette nuit. Il essaya de le chercher mais les traces s'arrêtaient là. Il ne restait même plus l'odeur des chevaux qui avaient tiré la charrette – un troupeau de sangliers sauvages avaient dû courir là et toutes les odeurs s'étaient mélangées ou perdues.

Obélix se tenait debout sous un arbre, fixant le sol là où il y avait encore les preuves d'un combat féroce. L'herbe était froissée, avec des traces de sang dessus. L'épée d'Astérix et son casque n'étaient pas loin. Obélix sentit une boule se former dans sa poitrine. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Et où était Astérix à présent ? Soudain, il entendit du bruit au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit que sur une branche, les mains et les pieds attachés, un bâillon sur la bouche, pendait Assurancetourix, qui tentait désespérément de se libérer.

Quelques temps après, de retour au village, les gaulois tentèrent de ramener à lui le barde affaibli. Après avoir bu de l'eau, il commença à penser plus clairement. Cependant, il y avait tant de pensées dans sa tête et tant d'émotions dans son âme qu'il ne pouvait répondre correctement à aucune question. Il avait été suspendu à cet arbre pendant un jour et une nuit et personne ne s'était rappelé de lui ! Il avait tout vu dans la forêt – ces souvenirs étaient sans doute les pires qu'il ait jamais eus. La seule chose évidente était qu'il paraissait effrayé par Obélix et essayait de rester aussi loin de lui que possible.

« Ici ! » s'exclama soudain Panoramix. « J'ai une potion calmante. Cela l'aidera. »

Bientôt Assurancetourix était plus calme et pouvait répondre à toutes leurs questions.

« Tout d'abord, dis-nous qui t'a ligoté comme ça ? » demanda Abraracourcix.

« Les Romains », répondit Assurancetourix d'une voix ferme et impassible. Cela rendait même l'effet plus puissant – normalement il ne parlait pas de tels sujets si aisément. « Ils avaient entendu ma nouvelle chanson et voulaient me tuer mais ils avaient peur de vous. Alors ils ont décidé de faire la même chose que vous avez l'habitude de me faire pour ne pas avoir de représailles de votre part. »

A ce moment tout le monde se sentit réellement désolé pour le barde. Bien sûr, être suspendu pendant la plupart des fêtes n'était pas génial mais, d'un autre côté, ses chansons étaient une pure torture pour la presque totalité d'entre eux.

« Ok », continua le chef, légèrement mal à l'aise. « Qu'as-tu vu lorsque tu étais… là-bas ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Astérix ? Où est-il ? »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord il était à une certaine distance de moi. Après il est venu dans la forêt, Obélix est venu le voir… » Le barde décocha un regard étrange à ce dernier « … et il est devenu si brutal ! Maintenant le bras droit d'Astérix est sérieusement cassé. Je ne sais pas s'il peut toujours l'utiliser… »

Tout le monde regarda Obélix, choqué. Le gaulois enveloppé garda le silence, les larmes glissant librement sur ses joues.

« … Puis Obélix est parti », continua Assurancetourix. « Quelques temps après sont arrivés des bandits et ils ont attaqué Astérix. Il a essayé de se défendre mais avec sa seule main gauche contre un tel gorille… »

Le barde devint silencieux.

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda impatiemment Panoramix.

« Astérix a été blessé. Ils l'ont pris avec eux. Je suppose qu'ils comptaient l'apporter à l'un des camps romains comme prisonnier… »

« Ok. » Les yeux d'Obélix étaient remplis de douleur, de détermination et de colère. « Nous chercherons Astérix. Je jure devant tous les dieux que je retournerai chaque camp romain jusqu'à le retrouver ! » Il serra l'épée d'Astérix et son casque qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. « Je le jure… », ajouta-t-il à voix basse.


	6. Chapitre 5

Obélix commença à chercher en premier, et la plupart des villageois se joignit à lui. Ils détruisirent tous les camps Romains autour du village, tabassant d'énormes quantités de Romains mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Astérix nulle part. Désespéré, Obélix partit même vers les camps les plus éloignés mais sans résultat. Après avoir cherché pendant deux jours, les Gaulois abandonnèrent. Il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où regarder.

Après cela, Obélix et les autres étaient retournés au village, plongés dans le désarroi.

xoxo

Le matin suivant leur décision, les bandits marchaient dans une rue de Rome. Chacun d'entre eux avait une somme d'argent obtenue ce jour. Tout allait bien. Le Romain responsable des jeux avait été ravi de découvrir que le gaulois qu'ils avaient apporté étaient l'un de ces 'Invincibles' et avait dit que Brutus – qui remplaçait actuellement César, ce dernier étant parti en guerre quelque part – en serait heureux. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'attendre jusqu'au spectacle – c'était prévu pour lundi matin.

L'affiche des jeux était déjà accrochée au mur du cirque. Pour une étrange raison, sur cette affiche était dressée une liste de tous les prisonniers qui y seraient présents. Parmi eux, figurait le nom 'Astérix le Gaulois'. Cela capta l'attention d'une certaine Romaine qui passait par là…

xoxo

Astérix reprit finalement connaissance. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout de la journée de voyage. Le gaulois regarda autour de lui : il était couché sur un tas de paille dans une cellule froide et humide. Son bras et son épaule droits étaient douloureux. Sa vision était indistincte et chaque mouvement lui réclamait beaucoup d'efforts. Différentes pensées commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas où il était ; tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était qu'il semblait être emprisonné. Soudain, il se souvint de son village, de toutes les personnes dont il se souciait… Astérix voulait tous les revoir une dernière fois. C'était étrange de penser à des perspectives aussi sombres. Il avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves et avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Seulement ses amis étaient alors avec lui et à présent il était seul. Même quelques dieux étaient contre lui. Astérix se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Toutatis. De toute façon, le petit guerrier en était même heureux… Et Obélix… peut-être n'y avait-il pas eu de magie l'ayant obligé à faire… ça ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait juste poussé Obélix à révéler son mal ? Peut-être Astérix n'avait-il rien remarqué chez son ami ? Quelque chose avait-il pu lui échapper depuis toujours ?...

L'esprit délirant d'Astérix était fatigué de telles pensées, et le gaulois tomba dans l'inconscience une fois encore.

Il se réveilla parce que quelqu'un lui secouait gentiment l'épaule valide. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe romaine debout devant lui. Tout d'abord elle lui rappela beaucoup Falbala mais il remarqua ensuite ses cheveux sombres et la reconnut finalement.

« Salut, Latraviata », dit-il, à peine capable d'entendre sa propre voix. Il voulait lui demander comment elle était arrivée là mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour le moment.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » lui demanda l'actrice avec compassion. Voyant qu'Astérix était incapable de lui répondre et qu'il la regardait d'un air interrogateur, elle continua. « J'ai vu ton nom sur l'affiche… Je dois donner beaucoup d'autographes au gardien… pour lui et ses proches. » Elle gloussa. Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité pourtant – elle avait dû lui donner beaucoup d'argent pour passer. « Sais-tu au moins où tu es ? »

Astérix secoua faiblement la tête. Latraviata soupira – c'était dur de voir ses amis ainsi.

« Tu es au cirque », dit-elle. « Les jeux commencent après-demain dans la matinée… »

Astérix ferma les yeux un moment, lui faisant savoir qu'elle ne devait pas continuer – il savait déjà ce qui allait se produire.

Latraviata eut une larme dans l'œil mais elle la chassa tout de suite – ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, ils devaient faire quelque chose. Soudain, elle eut une idée. C'était leur dernière chance…

« J'irai dans ton village et je trouverai Obélix », dit-elle. « Avec lui et ta… potion magique ou quelque chose du genre… nous reviendrons bientôt t'aider ! »

« Eh bien… essaie », répondit enfin Astérix. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre espoir sur le fait qu'Obélix était toujours son ami. « Et si cela ne marche pas… » Il marqua une pause, sentant qu'il n'avait jamais semblé aussi pathétique auparavant. « S'il te plait, rends visite à mes parents à Condate, dis-leur – »

« Suffit ! » Latraviata avait même tapé du pied. « Ça VA marcher, tu verras ! D'ailleurs, tu sais que ta mère ne m'aime pas… »

« Eh bien, elle ne savait pas qui tu étais. Tu étais déguisée en Falbala à ce moment-là, tu t'en souviens ? » Astérix eut même un sourire. « Au fait, mon père t'aimait bien », ajouta-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

« Ok, nous ne devons pas gaspiller notre temps », l'interrompit Latraviata. « J'ai un long chemin à parcourir. »

Astérix était épuisé par la conversation et commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsque Latraviata lui embrassa le front avant de quitter la pièce…


	7. Chapitre 6

Lorsque Latraviata sortit, il faisait déjà sombre. Elle devait partir pour le village dès à présent mais elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen de transport. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Rome la nuit – c'était tout simplement dangereux. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Soudain elle remarqua une charrette laissée là dans la rue. Normalement elle n'aurait jamais volé quelque chose comme ça mais lorsque Latraviata avait un but, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour y arriver, tout le monde autour d'elle le savait. D'ailleurs, elle était d'une nature aventureuse. Elle s'ennuyait déjà de rester tout le temps à Rome. Elle sauta dans la charrette et commença son voyage. Chose étrange, les chevaux semblaient connaitre le chemin…

xoxo

Le matin suivant, Limpus, Dirtus et Hoarsus sortirent de l'auberge respirer un peu d'air frais et découvrirent que leur charrette était partie…

xoxo

De son côté, Latraviata était agitée par différentes pensées. Pourquoi Astérix était-il seul ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Obélix ? Non, Astérix le lui aurait dit. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Peut-être avaient-ils eu une autre bagarre ? Non, c'était peu probable. Pour autant qu'elle pouvait le supposer, la bagarre qu'elle avait vue avait été la seule… Ces Gaulois semblaient être imbattables, et il était étrange que l'un d'entre eux attendait à présent son sort sans pouvoir rien y faire. Le temps passa, l'actrice se sentit fatiguée et affamée, le soleil était impitoyable mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Une aventure devait avoir sa fin !

Tard dans l'après-midi, elle s'approcha d'un garde-frontière Romain.

« Halte ! » s'exclama le soldat romain. « Où vous dirigez-vous ? »

« Occupez-vous de vos propres affaires », répliqua Latraviata. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être polie.

« De toute façon », continua le soldat, « c'est aussi fermé dans le territoire des invincibles Gaulois. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une Romaine comme toi… »

« J'ai un message de César pour ces Gaulois », dit Latraviata d'une voix ferme. Elle voyait qu'elle ne passerait pas aisément, alors elle devait trouver un moyen. « Ils me connaissent, je suis donc parfaite comme ambassadrice. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le soldat, non convaincu. « Et quel est ce message ? »

« C'est une information secrète. Tout homme sera exécuté en cas de divulgation. Aussi bien que si l'on essaie de m'arrêter, à ce propos. »

Le soldat réfléchit profondément. Profitant du fait qu'il se fût un peu écarté, elle conduisit les chevaux – qu'elle avait changés plus tôt dans la journée – comme une folle.

Plus tard le soir, elle arriva finalement à la porte du village.

« Halte ! Qui va là ? » s'exclama le gaulois de garde.

« Je… J'ai besoin de voir Obélix », souffla la romaine fatiguée. « C'est au sujet d'Astérix. »

Le garde fut surpris par ces mots. Il examina la femme avec la lumière de sa torche – elle ne paraissait pas du tout dangereuse. D'ailleurs, son visage lui semblait familier…

« Hmm… ok, tu peux passer », dit-il, et la charrette s'avança.

Latraviata se dirigea vers la hutte d'Obélix, sauta hors de la charrette et rentra, tremblant doucement. Idéfix vint à sa rencontre en aboyant. Obélix, qui avait cessé les recherches de son ami récemment, ne réagit tout d'abord pas au bruit, mais tourna ensuite son visage pour fixer son invitée. Fatiguée, la romaine s'assit sur un tabouret.

« Donne-moi de l'eau », chuchota-t-elle, et Obélix accéda immédiatement à sa requête.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Pourquoi ? – »

« Nous devons nous presser », dit Latraviata. « Nous devons aller à Rome ! Astérix a besoin d'aide – »

« Astérix ? » demanda Obélix, son visage s'éclairant. « Il est… en vie ? »

Latraviata hocha la tête.

« Mais il est blessé. Et au matin suivant il doit prendre part aux jeux du cirque. Il n'a pas de potion. Alors nous devons y aller maintenant ! »

Obélix allait et venait, anxieux.

« Nous partons ! Maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Où ? » demanda Panoramix. Il avait décidé de venir après avoir découvert qu'une Romaine était arrivée.

« A Rome, sauver Astérix ! » répondit Obélix, prenant le casque d'Astérix pour le lui rendre quand ils se retrouveraient. « Latraviata dit qu'il est là-bas. »

« Alors, je viens avec vous », déclara Panoramix. « Il aura peut-être besoin de mon aide. »

« Je viens aussi », dit Latraviata d'une voix faible. Elle voulait voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Prends ça alors », dit Panoramix, en lui tendant une petite gourde. « Bois. Tu es trop faible. Et nous donnerons de la potion aux chevaux, aussi – vu qu'ils peuvent à peine tenir debout. »

Quelques temps plus tard, trois personnes et un chien étaient sur la route. Et le soleil était déjà sur le point de se lever au-dessus de l'horizon…

xoxo

Astérix se réveilla à cause d'un bruit qui avait résonné au-dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait mieux à présent mais il était encore faible. _Le temps est venu_ , supposa-t-il. Du temps s'était écoulé – assez longtemps, en fait – et la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit, et le gardien entra.

Le soleil était déjà proche de son zénith quand Astérix et les autres prisonniers atteignirent le sable du cirque. _Lundi midi… il était temps_ , pensa Astérix, se remémorant les conditions du pari des dieux.

« Ave Brutus ! » s'exclamèrent les prisonniers. Astérix garda le silence, fixant Brutus avec fierté. A la vue d'une telle désobéissance, le gardien poussa le Gaulois dans le dos, après quoi ce dernier réussit à peine à rester debout.

« Salue Brutus », dit le gardien d'un ton menaçant.

« Salut Brutus ! » s'exclama Astérix. « Tu t'amuses bien pendant que papa n'est pas là ? »

Brutus fut très en colère contre le Gaulois mais il se calma tout de suite – le prisonnier serait bientôt mort.

« Que les jeux commencent ! » s'écria Brutus.

Et les jeux commencèrent. Astérix réussit à éviter l'épée de son adversaire. Il se cramponnait à toute chance de vivre. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt la faiblesse revint et le Gaulois, entendant seulement les cris et les huées de la foule, s'effondra. Son vainqueur s'approcha et braqua son épée vers son rival, regardant Brutus dans l'attente de son accord. Le beau-fils de César leva sa main et tourna son pouce vers le bas. _Alors c'est la fin_ , pensa Astérix. Le vainqueur appuya sur son épée avec une telle force qu'elle pénétra même le sable sur lequel le Gaulois était couché. La dernière chose qu'Astérix vit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité la plus totale fut Obélix, Idéfix et Panoramix – Latraviata était derrière eux – courir vers lui…


	8. Chapitre 7

Obélix courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, écartant tout sur son passage. Une fois il poussa même une colonne qui tomba, faisant basculer d'autres colonnes de soutien. Le bâtiment commença à s'effondrer, et la foule s'enfuit dans la panique. Le Gaulois enveloppé ne remarqua pas tout cela ; il voyait seulement son meilleur ami allongé sur le sable ensanglanté et un gorille se tenant près de lui, dos à Obélix. Panoramix, Idéfix et Latraviata se trouvaient loin derrière lui bien qu'ils couraient à une bonne allure. Ils seraient arrivés un peu plus tôt si leur charrette ne s'était pas cassée, entrainant une pause inutile au cours de leur trajet.

Voyant que le cirque s'effondrait, le type se précipita vers la sortie et rentra dans un énorme Gaulois qui se contenta de le jeter au loin, hors du cirque.

Finalement, Obélix parvint jusqu'à Astérix. Le petit Gaulois semblait épinglé sur le sol par l'épée, seule la poignée de celle-ci était visible. Obélix tira l'épée hors du corps de son ami de ses mains tremblantes et la jeta au loin.

« Astérix, réveille-toi ! » l'appela-t-il. « Reviens ! »

Le druide les rejoignit seulement à ce moment-là. En silence, il approcha sa faucille dorée près du visage d'Astérix. Quelques instants plus tard, il regarda la lame toujours brillante et soupira.

« Obélix », dit-il calmement, d'une voix à peine audible. « Il ne peut plus t'entendre… »

Obélix eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre pleinement la terrible signification des mots de Panoramix.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il, pleurant déjà et sanglotant violemment. « Je n'y crois pas ! Astérix, réveille-toi, ça suffit ces plaisanteries ! » Soudain son regard tomba sur le bras droit d'Astérix – le coude était disjoint de façon laide et anormale. Obélix savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais c'en était trop pour lui. « Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé… » Puis le reste fut inaudible.

xoxo

Astérix aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour rendre les derniers mots de Panoramix vrais. Mais à présent il n'avait tout simplement plus rien à donner, il ne lui restait plus rien. Alors il dut entendre Obélix pleurer – il le vécut comme une torture. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis un moment il ne sentit pas la douleur qui ne le quittait pas même dans son sommeil – et maintenant elle était partie ! Invisible de tous, il se tint debout à côté d'Obélix, regardant son propre visage pâle et songeant à comment tout cela était arrivé. Il était mort à cause d'un stupide pari que quelqu'un avait fait pour sortir de l'ennui. Chose étrange, il se sentait désolé non pas pour lui-même mais pour Obélix qui à présent pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et comment ses parents réagiraient-ils… il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Soudain, il eut une sensation étrange – tout autour de lui s'effaça. Il savait qu'il était supposé prendre ce chemin et ne se battit pas, après avoir regardé ses amis pour la dernière fois…

xoxo

Les dieux avaient tout regardé avec un bel intérêt. Dès qu'Astérix rendit son dernier soupir, Jupiter se leva d'un bond victorieux.

« C'est la victoire ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ça l'est, mais pas la tienne. » Toutatis sourit. « La condition était que le Gaulois devait vivre jusqu'à midi. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le soleil qui avait déjà légèrement dépassé son zénith.

« Toutatis a gagné », déclara Zeus et le dieu Gaulois tapa presque des mains, ravi.

Tandis qu'il était au comble de sa joie, quelqu'un d'autre apparut en Olympe…

« Oh, Astérix, je suis content de te voir. » Toutatis sourit. « Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons gagné ! »

« J'en suis heureux ! » répondit sarcastiquement le Gaulois.

« Grâce à toi, j'ai gagné le pari ! » continua Toutatis, ne remarquant pas le mécontentement évident de son subalterne. « Tu seras récompensé – tu deviendras l'un d'entre nous ! »

Aucun mot ne vint à l'esprit d'Astérix. Bon, en fait, il en avait quelques-uns, mais c'étaient des mots qu'il décida de garder pour lui-même.

« Et tu passeras ton temps à discuter avec nous », continua Toutatis. « Tu percevras notre sagesse – »

« Et si je ne veux pas de tout cela ? » l'interrompit l'esprit. « Je me sens bien mieux à parler à Obélix qu'à vous tous ! Et quelle sagesse puis-je obtenir de ceux qui risquent des vies humaines juste pour le divertissement ? »

« Quel Gaulois impoli ! » s'exclama Jupiter.

« Si j'étais toi », dit Zeus à Toutatis, « j'enverrais ce type à Hadès. Il prendra soin de lui… »

« N'importe où, gardez-moi juste loin de vous », dit froidement Astérix.

« Arrêtez ! » dit Toutatis. « Zeus, c'est un Gaulois, alors c'est à moi de décider de sa destinée. Astérix, tu te comportes de façon extrêmement provocante. Ton impolitesse envers les dieux est inédite. Et je sais déjà quoi faire de toi… »

xoxo

Obélix continuait de pleurer, serrant dans ses bras le corps froid et sans vie de son meilleur ami. Il se demandait même combien de larmes pouvait contenir un être humain. Panoramix et Latraviata pleuraient eux aussi, mais il ne s'intéressait plus à eux désormais. Soudain, il sentit… il entendit… devenait-il fou ? Astérix prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, puis encore une autre… La pâleur cadavérique avait déserté le visage du petit Gaulois et il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

« Astérix ! » cria Obélix et le Gaulois qui venait juste de retourner dans le monde des vivants risqua d'en repartir, étranglé par l'étreinte de son ami.

Panoramix et Latraviata se figèrent tout d'abord mais ils se joignirent ensuite à sa joie. Idéfix courait autour d'eux, aboyant et agitant gaiement la queue.

xoxo

« Mais… que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Panoramix.

Lui, Astérix, Obélix et Idéfix étaient dans une nouvelle charrette en route vers chez eux. Obélix regardait son ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve et qu'il pouvait expirer à tout moment. Chaque fois qu'Obélix vérifiait où était Astérix il poussait un soupir de soulagement. Latraviata était restée à Rome : l'aventure avait pris fin et elle retournait à sa vie normale.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » décida de préciser Astérix.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que tout était fini. Même ses bras allaient bien, il n'y avait pas de traces de blessures.

« L'histoire entière. Et comment es-tu… revenu ? »

« C'est une très longue histoire. » Astérix sourit. « Et même si je te la racontais, tu ne me croirais pas… »


End file.
